


Laying Alone

by KatsInSpace



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Hernando and Daniella's forgiveness, the three of them return to Lito's loft. Although, Lito had completely forgotten about his phone and the fake gun he left lying near the broken hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Laying Alone (French)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206861) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)



> If you see any mistakes, feel free to correct me. My tumblr is Hernando-Hale if you want to drop by.  
> Warnings:  
> Spoilers for episode 7-10 of season 1. Mentions of suicide, even though it doesn't actually happen.

 Daniella held Lito's keys in her hand, both him and Hernando following hand in hand. She had offered to open up the loft and went ahead of them to give them some privacy. They walked close together, giving each other smiles as they did some small talk. Hernando seemed a bit hesitant and far, not nearly as close as they were before, which is completely understandable. While Lito on the other hand, didn't care whatsoever, he had a wide and genuine smile on his bruised face, happy that he was able to get the two closest people back in his lives.

They stood before the elevator and Lito stepped forward, not letting go of his hand, to press the “up” button. He stood back next to Hernando.

When the doors of the elevator opens, it reveals another couple standing inside.

Lito's hand twitches but he doesn't move it. Hernando gives him a look.

As the couple exits the elevator, the give them a look that screams distaste but Lito still doesn't let go. They enter the elevator and turn around.

“You're serious about not caring for your work,” Hernando says with shock.

“Of course,” Lito replied, raising their joined hands and resting his free on top of the other's. “You're very important to me Hernando, and I just haven't been appreciating you properly.”

Hernando smiles as he looks toward the ground.

“I'll make it up to you,” the elevator dings as he drops one hand.

They see Daniella standing at the door, waiting for them. When they catch up to her, she turns and starts to unlock the door. She opens the door and steps inside, but immediately crinkles her nose in disgust.

“ _What_ is that _smell?_ ” Her face is scrunched up as she holds her nose between the side of her index finger and thumb, while waving a hand side to side.

Hernando seems to have no clue what she's talking about until he walks through the door. “Ugh,” he lets go of Lito's hand and holds it against his nose. “What happened Lito? What did you do?”

“Is it really that bad?” He locks the door behind him, a look of confusion on his face.

“I've smelt many horrible odors in my life,” Lito looks beside him to see Wolfgang wearing a look of disgust on his face as he shakes his head with disappointment. “And this is far up on that list.”

“You've really let yourself go Lito,” Daniella gives out a chuckle as she walks around the loft, seeing how it has changed. She eyes a blender with a day old substance inside.

Lito stands there, an embarrassed look on his face. “I'll clean it all up later,” he tells her. “I'm very tired. I didn't sleep well last night.”

Hernando glances back, his eyes filled with worry as he watched Lito get into bed, groaning the whole time. Lito sighs when he is finally still, closing his eyes to rest. Hernando looks at Daniella and they share a look. “I'll join you,” Hernando says back, following him to bed. “Just let me charge my phone first.”

He stands next to the nighstsand and leans down.

“Your phone?” Lito asks curiously, opening his eyes. There's a hint of panic in his voice.

“Yes,” Hernando confirms. “I forgot my charger here when I left a few days ago. I _was_ going to buy a new one but I guess that's not needed anymore,” he plugs his phone in and sets it down. “Why, did you call?”

“No!” Lito shouts, and Hernando raises an eyebrow in suspicion. “Uh no, it's just- no, nothing important.”

Hernando shrugs and gently climbs into bed behind Lito, on his usual side. The bed creaks but Lito doesn't seem bothered by it at all, he just closes his eyes again. Hernando flips onto his back and scooches closer to him.

“And I'll be here,” Daniella whispers quietly as she opens the fridge. She frowns. She leans in to grabs something then straightens back up. “Why's there a flip-flop in here,” she mutters to herself. She shrugs and drops it onto the floor before grabbing herself a drink and an icepack.

“It's nice to have you back here,” Lito mumbles into his pillow as he reaches over to rest his hand on Hernando's arm. “I missed you.”

“And it's nice to _be_ back.”

Lito opens his eyes and smiles up at him.

Daniella is sneaking pass to sit on the balcony. She leans back on the seat and holds the icepack up to her face. She sighs and takes a sip of her drink. She sets it down next to her and grabs out her phone. As she's scrolling through her news feed, she sees something in the corner of her eye.

She narrows her eyes slightly in confusion and sets her phone down. Her heart falters when she sees what it is. “Is that,” she whispers in shock. She stands up immediately, almost knocking over her drink. She rushes over and kneels down. Her eyes widen as she picks up the object that laid near the broken hot tub faucet. She parts her lips slightly in shock. She stands up, holding the object, the _gun,_ at chest height.

She trudges over to them slowly, not taking her eyes off of the gun she held. She had no words to say, completely shocked at was she was seeing.

“Lito,” she says softly, bringing her head up slowly, the same facial expression on her face, to look at the pair in bed.

Hernando is the first to look. And when he does, his heart drops and his eyes widen. He sits up, shaking the entire bed. “Lito,” he says in a panic. “Lito.”

Lito looks up to see the panic in their eyes.

“Lito,” Hernando says in a serious voice. “Where you _actually_ considering,” he hesitated, fear in his eyes. “Suicide,” he asked very softly.

Lito starts shaking his head. “No, no, _no,_ ” he sits up, waving his hands in denial. “That's not-it's not what you think. It isn't-it's _not_ real, okay? It's a fake,” He says with a wide, forced smile. “It's just a prop.”

Relief seemed to fill Daniella. “Good, because-”

“Knowing you,” Hernando cuts in, worry still dripping his voice. “You wouldn't have noticed, you don't have any experience with a _real_ gun.”

Lito stares at him for a few moments, the forced smile still on his face. After that time had passed, his smile fell. He sighed heavily. “Fine,” he said, drooping his head. “Fine, I confess, I-I really did try to.”

Hernando's expression turned more extreme. “Lito,” he said with sadness. He looks down at their laps and takes Lito's hands in his before looking back up.

Lito doesn't move, he just sighs again. “It was-” he pauses. “It was a dark time for me.”

“Because of me leaving you?” Hernando says reluctantly, an unsure look on his face.

“No Hernando, it wasn't-”

“Lito,” he repeats in a serious tone. A tone that demanded the truth. “The truth.”

“It wasn't just,” he hesitated. “There were many things. There were _so_ many things piling on top of each other and you leaving,” Lito took a deep breath. “You were able to anchor me, Hernando. You keep me calm when everything drove me insane and tried to break me down. You being gone, and the guilt from Daniella, it just-” Lito sighs again. “I just couldn't stand everything anymore.”

“We could have lost you,” Daniella mumbles. “Forever.”

“Enough about me,” Lito insists. “What's more important,” he states. “Is that Daniella is safe.”

“But you almost _died_ Lito,” Daniella shouts.

“It was a fake!” He shouts back, pulling his hands away from Hernando to hit the bed.

“Just,” Hernando cuts in stuttering. “Just don't do it again, alright?”

Lito looks from Daniella to Hernando, there was still pain showing on his lover's face. He nods, “Okay, I won't, I won't do it again.”

“ _Promise_ us Lito,” Daniella says firmly. “Don't just say it, prove it.”

 

Lito looks between each of them, observing their expressions. Their faces were intense, but not necessarily in anger, but with worry, sadness, and as if they were thinking back on the “what if.” He knows that killing himself wasn't the right decision but all logic had been thrown off the balcony when everything came crashing down. When he finally realized what was important. When he lost those things. That “What we work for is different from what we live for.”


End file.
